sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prickly Pair
On the day of Toby and Peck's big best buddy fishing trip, Toby meets Polly May Porcupine and the two instantly bond over being "prickly," leaving Peck feeling left out. Episode Summary The episode starts on Peck and Toby preparing for the Best Buddy Fishing Trip. They're going to Lake Whacchalookie to catch fish. One of Toby's prickles hit Peck's life vest and he goes flying off in the air, so Peck decides to blow his vest up again. A prickly yet cute and very pretty girl comes by to ask Callie for where the train station is, so she can go to Junctionville. Polly May introduces herself to Sheriff Callie, and Polly May says she can't shake hands with Callie, because she is "prickly-prickly". Polly May accidentally touches Peck's life vest, and he goes flying in the air again. Toby becomes friends with Polly May, which'll make Peck jealous. After meeting each other, Polly May and Toby sing a duet. Peck's life vest deflates, and he sighs because of Polly May and Toby's friendship. Toby and Polly May go have fun. Toby says "Oh, sorry, Peck. I forgot you're not prickly.", then, Polly May says "Like us.", making Peck jealous. Polly May and Toby decide to run through a field of cotton ball bushes. After Toby and Polly May run through the field, they feel like snowballs. At Farmer Stinky's barn, Toby and Polly May are having fun sticking to the barn. Peck tries to stick to the barn, but accidentally hurts himself because of the fact that he's not prickly. Back at Nice and Friendly Corners, Peck explains to Clementine that Toby has a new buddy, and explains his jealousy. When Callie says "Have fun on your fishing trip, Peck.", Peck says "I'll try." and Callie wonders what is making Peck feel sad. Peck goes to the pond to do a fishing trip all by himself. Back at Toby and Polly May, Toby mentions Peck and Polly May can't wait to see him. Callie learns that Peck might've went fishing without oars, making her worried. The scene cuts to Peck, fishing without oars! Back at Peck, he catches a big fish, and gets in danger while swimming without oars. Callie goes out to save Peck, wearing a life vest and using oars. After Peck gets saved, he learns that Toby is still friends with him, and just because Peck is not prickly, that does not mean that Toby doesn't want to spend time with an un-prickly woodpecker, making Peck "one happy bird". The next scene takes place with Peck and Toby and Polly May is on the train to Junctionville. They decide to get a glass of milk, and Toby is holding hands with Peck, so Peck gets hurt with Toby's prickles. Transcript Gallery Trivia * There is not really a moral for this episode. Memorable Quotes Production Information * This episode was revealed on MSN TV Episode Guide 41 days before its air date. * This episode became available on Disney Channel On Demand and Watch Disney Junior on August 22, 2014. Cast * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Lucas Grabeel as Deputy Peck * Jessica DiCicco as Toby * Jeff Bennett as Doc Quackers * Carlos Alazraqui as Tio Tortuga * Alanna Ubach as Polly May Porcupine * Kevin Michael Richardson as Farmer Stinky * Gary Anthony Williams as Dirty Dan and Dusty :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:T Category:August episodes Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Vhs